The fox and the vampire
by Ethanbest112
Summary: read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I have been busy with social services lately and have been living with my aunt so I really hope you enjoy this story I am going to use from another just in the beginning sorry if that upsets you 8(.**

Naruto's pov

''Haaaaaaaaaaa'' said Sasuke as he lunged for my heart. I threw my rasengan at his face. Right at that moment it felt like a change in time and space then everything went black. All I could see was an image of the most beautiful girl ever that I have been dreaming about . She is even prettier than Sakura. Some how I knew we were going to meet.

Alice's pov

''He is coming!'' I screamed . We know we know everybody screamed . I rushed to the the bedroom I made for us . I knew the super cute blonde ninja was coming right when it was predicted. I have been having visions of him since he was ten. Right now he is 19 and just ended the war. He is also about to turn into a kitsune from his transport to this dimension. He will be arriving soon so I better get to where he is going to appear.

Naruto's pov

''Owwwwww that landing hurt ''. ''Wait where am I? '' '' He's here finally here!'' I heard an angelic voice scream. I couldn't take it my eyes shot open and I jumped up! What is he doing ! a super pale boy with a spiked up caramel looking hair. I turned my head to a blonde because e he said guys be careful he is startled. '' I got him'' the caramel haired boy said as I started run. He sprinted after me. I dodged tree after tree as I made my escape. I looked over my shoulder and saw the boy keeping up with me. I had enough why does this guy need to chase me! I turned around and punched him straight in the face he went flying past everything and everybody. Just then the angel of my dreams appeared . the blonde boy was right next to getting ready to fight me. Just then the blonde tried to punch me. I dodged and stared at me like I was a god. I punched him in the face and he went through several trees. I picked up the angel bridal style and ran. I looked at her face to see her blushing just a super tiny bit just a slight shade of pink. She was looking down and then I looked down I saw my shirt was still ripped and you could see my abs. I blushed and stopped to put her down. '' I was wondering why they were chasing me'' I asked. She said you weren't supposed to run but you were scared and it became an impulse. Then she said "They were trying to stop you from leaving for me ''. I said ''Oh sorry'' ''its ok I have been waiting for you for a long time''. I asked how long?'' She said about 9 years''. ''Why were you waiting for me for so long''? She said '' Because you are supposed to be my soul mate" I said " No way but I am not good enough for you." "You're an angel and I am a stupid fox boy" I was about to keep going but she shut me up with the perfect kiss. Her arms were around my neck and my hands were around her waist. She removed her lips from mine and put her head on my shoulder. She said "I feel like I have known you forever " I said " I am not ever going to let you go your mine" Just then the 2 boys arrived. I growled"grrrr " She said " Calm down naruto lets go home. We walked all the way to her house I was extremely tired so I asked her " can we go to bed " she said " I can't sleep but we can lay in are bedroom " I said " I am perfectly fine with that ". So we went to her room or our room I guess. We got under the covers and I put my arm around her waist and she had her head on my shoulder and right before I fell asleep I asked her " Whats your name"? She told me "Alice". Then I was lost in the sea of dreams.

There you go guys hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's pov

I yawned as I woke up. Wait woke up. That shouldn't be possible I can't sleep. I felt arms around my waist. They must be naruto's. This isn't good. I could feel naruto holding me tightly. He said I was his last night. I really don't think he has a mate mark does he? I tried to get up without waking naruto but he woke up with my movement. I turned around to his beautiful blue eyes staring at me. He said " how did you sleep"? I was utterly shocked and appalled. He leaned over and kissed me passionately. I returned the kiss with full force. It was the best kiss ever. I asked " How did you know I was sleeping"? " I put you to sleep" " Wait how did you put me to sleep"? I asked. He rubbed two fingers on a certain part of his neck? I rubbed two fingers in the same spot and found two holes. They were wider than normal vampire fangs. I looked over at naruto to see him poking one of his newly enlarged fox fangs. He said " I told you that you were mine and I meant it" After that he passionately kissed me. I said " we need to tell Carlisle. He said " But I don't want him to get mad and I end up losing you". I asked " Why would he get mad"? He pointed to his orange fuzzy fox ears on his head. I ran to our bathroom. Like he said there were to fuzzy black colored fox ears on top of my head. I screamed " Oh my god"! ! Just then everybody busted through the door. Jasper screamed what did you do ? He screamed at Naruto. Cliffhanger

I know guys it is short but I wanted to get something out so bye guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok peoples this is for my commenter's. You guys rock the world back and forth.**

Naruto's pov

What did you do he screamed! I looked at Alice then Jasper. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran towards Alice. (somebody is going to get hurt) Jasper jumped for me. I did the last thing that I would ever do. Start a fight with a vampire. Crack! That was the sound that went through the house as Jasper went through several walls. Alice looked shocked that I could do that. I was shocked to I mean he is a vampire for fucking sake. My fist hurt but I didn't care I need Alice. I ran towards her again. They stood there in silence as I reached her. Help me I whispered in her ear as I rubbed my in the crook of her neck. She turned around and kissed my lips as I kissed her back. She turned back around and said sorry guys for the false alarm. As she held me behind her back. They left the room as fast as they could to find Jasper. She turned around and put her super soft lips on mine. She moaned as my tongue asked for an entrance. The entrance was granted as I explored her chocolate tasting mouth. She moaned again but even louder. I said we can't go that far yet as she tried to go further. She said fine lets take a nap I haven't slept in centuries. I picked her up bridal style and spun around. She screamed/giggled as I spun us to the bed. I threw her up in the air then caught her in my arms right before she hit the soft bed. I cradled her body on top of my chest and waited for her to fall asleep. Her breathes drew even and she snored softly. Right before I went to bed I checked the area and found nothing but the cullens. I shut my eyes and went into a half sleep sort of trance that all ninjas have. Prepared to fight I sort of slept.

**Well guys there you go I want you to tell me if you liked it. And would be weird if a boy was typing it because I am a boy so tell me thanks guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's pov

Sniff sniff is the sound that I heard in the middle of the night. I opened my right eye and looked at my hime. She was crying in her sleep. " Hime. Hime. Wake up it's just a dream. " " Naruto? Oh I thought you were dead! " She screamed as she hugged me for dear life. I ran my fingers through her hair while going " Shhhh. It's alright everything fine. It was just a dream . " She curled up on my chest and we fell back asleep.

In the morning

Click! Click! " They are so cute together! " Someone whispered . " What are you guys doing? " Alice screamed. By that time I was up and lokking around. I saw all the girls besides Alice blushing and that has to be really hard since they're vampires. " What? " I asked. I then saw Alice poit towards her stomach. I looked down and saw I had a six pack . " Oh " I whispered. " I'll go put a shirt on " Then left to the closet but was still listening with my new ears. " Well scince you are half fox we thought we could take pictures of you and we were correct. See look. " I came out to see them looking at something. " What are you guys looking at? " I asked . Alice then showed me the picture. It was a picture of Alice and I cuddling in our sleep. Alice had her black fox ears pointed down and a smile on her pretty face as she slept on my chest while I had my fox ears pointed like I was listening for intruders with my arms wrapped around her stomach while my two tails were wraped around her waist. " Wait two tails? When the hell did I get to tails! " Everyone shruged. " Whatever. " I muttered. At least I have you I said as I picked her up and spun around. She giggled and hugged me back.

Later that day

Alice said " Naruto-kun we have to go to school tomorrow. So I need you to figure out how to get our new features hidden. " " I think I got. " I screamed " Just concentrate ( Sorry if I spelled that wrong ) on what you looked like before. " I looked at her and she no longer had the ears or tail and niether did I. " Sweet " I said

The next day

" But I don't want to go I finished school when I was twelve! " I whined. " I don't care you are going and we are leaving right now! Now get in the stupid car ! "

**Cliffhanger! Hey guys sorry It's been so long It's just that I had problems with my computer then I had track start and now tomorrow I have to go compete against other towns at 7:30 tomorrow and it's going to suck but I might get a ribbon if I win something but it is very unlikely so wish me luck. OH and I'm sorry It's so short but this was jus a quick thing before you guys run out of stories to read I will make the next chapter longer next time. Bye now**


End file.
